Sacrilège
by RavenFeatherShadow
Summary: Elsa a eut beau résister de toute ses forces à la tentation, elle a finit par succomber au péché. En même temps, comment résister quand c'est la cible même de ses désirs impurs qui la pousse à succomber ? Mais dans un monde où l'homme se fait la voix de Dieu, l'amour est un blasphème, surtout quand il est immoral. [AU] Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**Attention le rating est autant pour les scènes d'amour que pour la violence. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ou bien à vos risques et périls !**

 **Les chapitres seront assez courts, mais j'espère que ça vous plaire !**

 **Evidemment, blabla habituel sur les personnages ne m'appartenant pas toussatoussa...**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

Je me réveillais et ouvris les yeux lentement. Mon esprit mît quelques secondes avant de réaliser la situation. J'étais sur le ventre, nue et un corps nu également était affalé sur moi. Je me défis lentement de l'étreinte et m'assis au bord du lit. J'appuyais mes coudes sur mes cuisses et enfouis ma tête dans mes mains.

 _* Seigneur, qu'ai-je fait ?*_

J'entendis un petit grognement qui me fît sourire malgré moi et je sentis une main douce caresser mon dos.

" **Tu t'en vas ?"**

Je tournais la tête pour la regarder. Ses cheveux auburn, presque roux s'étalaient sur l'oreiller comme des rayons de soleil, encadrant son visage angélique aux traits si gracieux. Le sourire que sa bouche dessinait, me fît fondre et le regard tendre qu'elle m'adressait, m'acheva.

 _* Elle est si belle. Elle ressemble à un ange. Dieu, comment as-tu pu permettre à une telle créature de quitter ton paradis ?*_

Sa main remonta jusqu'à mon cou, faisant glisser le drap sur son corps qui dévoila ses courbes généreuses. Un sursaut de désir revînt me ceindre les reins et je devinais à son regard quand je plongeais à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens, qu'elle en était tout à fait consciente. Ses doigts pressèrent ma nuque, me forçant à me baisser pour cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

 _* Comment a-t-elle appris à embrasser aussi bien ?*_

Mon esprit s'égarait et mes pensées ne devenaient absolument plus cohérentes alors que sa langue se glissait entre mes lèvres et qu'elle gémissait doucement.

" **Que… Mon Dieu ! Comment oses-tu ?"**

Nous nous détachâmes soudainement l'une de l'autre, braquant nos regards sur la porte ouverte. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure, dressé de toute sa hauteur, fulminant de colère et d'horreur. Je me maudis d'avoir été trop distraite pour ne pas les avoir entendus rentrer. Aucune de nous ne bougea alors que son visage se déformait de rage. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, il aboya plus qu'il ne parla.

" **Habillez-vous ! Immédiatement !"**

" **Papa ! Attends…"**

J'attrapais la main de mon ange pour l'interrompre et secouais rapidement la tête avant de lui murmurer de ne rien dire. Elle me regarda sans savoir quoi faire, perdue, sa main serrée sur le drap qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Je lui adressais un sourire que j'espérais réconfortant et pressais sa main une dernière fois avant de me lever rapidement et de me rhabiller. Elle laissa un instant ses yeux errer sur mon corps, avant de se rappeler l'homme à l'entrée de la chambre et de commencer à s'habiller à son tour. Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira brutalement hors de la pièce avant de me pousser dans l'escalier. Je manquais tomber et me retins de justesse à la rambarde. Une nouvelle poussée en bas des marches m'expédia devant une porte que je savais mener à la cave.

" **Descends !"**

Il n'avait pas hurlé, mais sa voix contenait tellement de fureur qu'elle sortit de sa gorge comme un grondement de tonnerre. Des pas précipités dévalèrent l'escalier et j'eus seulement le temps d'apercevoir le visage de mon ange pris d'angoisse quand elle réalisa où il m'emmenait, avant d'être encore bousculée pour descendre dans la cave.

" **Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça !"** lui cria-t-elle.

" **Calme-toi ma chérie. Laisse faire ton père."**

" **Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Empêche-le maman, je t'en supplie."**

" **Anna, ne fais pas l'enfant! "**

J'entendis ses sanglots avant qu'il ne referme la porte et mon cœur se serra en imaginant les larmes couler sur son si beau visage. Je me tenais au milieu de la cave, éclairée par une ampoule nue. Il me contourna et se plaça dans mon dos. Je ne disais rien. De toute façon qu'aurais-je pu dire pour m'expliquer ? Aucun mot, aucune parole n'était capable d'expliquer cet acte. Je l'entendis défaire sa ceinture et je fermais les yeux. J'eus conscience du déplacement d'air que provoqua son mouvement juste avant de sentir la boucle en métal claquer sur mon dos. La douleur me coupa le souffle et je retins difficilement un cri. Je crispais les poings et me mordis la lèvre dans l'attente du coup suivant qui ne tarda pas à suivre.

" **Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?"**

Il hurlait à présent. Un nouveau coup s'abattit sur moi et me projeta en avant.

 _*J'ai essayé de résister de toutes mes forces pourtant…*_

" **Tu l'as salie! Tu as violé sa pureté !"**

Un autre coup. J'étais à genoux. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma chair tellement je serrais les poings et je sentais du sang couler sur mon menton à force de me mordre la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de m'entendre lui implorer pardon ou de supplier grâce. Aucun mot, aucun cri, aucun son, ne franchirait mes lèvres. Derrière mes paupières closes, je voyais danser des étoiles par dessus l'image de son sourire à elle.

 _* Je le sais bien, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises…*_

" **Tu es une abomination ! Comment as-tu osé poser tes mains sur elle ?"**

Encore un autre coup. Je ne criais pas. Je ne pleurais pas. Et son image ne me quittait pas un instant. Mais nous étions au moins d'accord sur une chose, elle n'y était pour rien. Tout était entièrement ma faute, c'était moi qui avait abusé de son innocence, qui avait était trop faible pour résister. Le fait qu'elle soit consentante n'entrait même pas en état de compte dans mon esprit.

 _* Je sais que je ne mérite pas de vivre et je la mérite encore moins, elle…*_

" **Tu as souillé ma petite fille chérie, mon ange adoré. "**

J'eus envie de rire. Elle ne sera jamais son ange. Elle me l'avait dit si souvent. Je souris malgré la douleur. Il ne sera jamais la personne la plus importante dans son cœur et c'était cette certitude qui m'aidait à tenir et à surmonter ça. Le métal s'enfonça à nouveau dans ma chair et cette fois, ma peau céda. Je la sentis éclater sous l'impact et je tombais en avant, ramenant mes mains sous moi pour ne pas m'écraser la figure sur le béton. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il continue, qu'il m'achève là, sur le sol crasseux de la cave. La situation l'avait emporté dans une telle rage que je m'étais presque résignée à ce que cette fois-ci, ce soit la dernière. Mais il se contenta de remettre sa ceinture et m'interrogea d'une voix plus calme, mais essoufflée par l'effort.

" **J'espère que tu as compris la leçon. Ne t'avises plus jamais de recommencer. Est-ce que c'est clair ?"**

" **Oui… père…"**

* * *

Review bienvenue, lâchez-vous c'est le moment !

Après tout, c'est notre seule pitance à nous, pauvre auteur... (je le fais bien là où faut aussi que je fasse une petite moue?) ¤_¤


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey les petits loups !  
**

 **Vous êtes chanceux mes petits fans d'Elsanna, je vous mets la suite. (Pour les fans de SwanQueen, désolée vous allez devoir attendre la suite.)**

 **Merci pour les ajouts en favoris et les followers et les reviews (j'espère d'ailleurs que cette suite vous inspirera plus pour m'en laisser haha ! oui rhoo je sais, c'est pas beau de réclamer... Mais on peut toujours essayer hein ¤_¤)**

 **Et pour renseigner tout le monde, je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de temps personnel pour écrire régulièrement, je ne peux donc pas assurer de fréquence de publication précise. C'est pourquoi je n'en ai pas indiqué.**

 **Alors quelques petites indications pour ne pas se perdre dans la suite du récit.**

 **Il va y avoir plusieurs passages en mode flash-back qui seront introduits par ¤F-B¤ et terminés par des petits ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ et tout le texte sera en italique. Si ce n'est pas assez clair dans la lecture, je pourrais modifier et écrire noir sur blanc flash-back avant chaque passage, mais j'espère tout de même que ce sera assez compréhensible comme ça.**

 **Ensuite pour bien illustrer que ce sont des souvenirs (imaginez vous ça comme un tour dans la pensine avec Elsa au lieu de Dumbledore), j'ai fait le choix d'écrire ces passages à la 3ème personne, j'espère que cela ne choquera personne. (oui parce que bon j'ai un peu la flemme de les réécrire si ça ne vous convient pas...)**

 **Voilà, allez trêves de bavardages, je vous laisse tranquille !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

La douleur dans mon dos était lancinante et lorsqu'il remonta les marches pour quitter la cave, je renonçais à lutter contre mes larmes. Maintenant qu'il était parti, je pouvais enfin me permettre de me laisser aller. Je ne lui avais pas fin le plaisir ni de pleurer, ni de crier et encore moins de supplier. Je m'allongeais sur le côté et me recroquevillais sur moi-même alors que des sanglots étouffés se précipitèrent dans ma gorge. Les soubresauts que cela entraîna, m'arrachèrent des gémissements de souffrance et je me forçais à ravaler mes pleurs pour ne pas accentuer mon supplice. Mon dos n'était qu'un amas de chair douloureux et chaque infime mouvement, chaque respiration était une torture.

J'entendais des voix, des cris qui retentissaient dans la maison mais je ne comprenais pas les paroles. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur les sensations qui me traversaient. J'avais de toute façon la certitude qu'il ne toucherait jamais à un de ses cheveux. C'était moi le monstre, l'erreur de la nature. C'était moi qui la pervertissait et à ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une victime de l'être vil que j'étais. Après tout, je n'étais pas loin de penser la même chose. La seule différence, c'était qu'elle, elle s'évertuait à vouloir me persuader du contraire.

Le sol était glacial contre ma joue et j'avais presque envie d'y appuyer mon dos pour atténuer la brûlure de mes blessures. J'avais mal. J'avais atrocement mal. Malgré que ce ne fut pas la première fois, je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que c'était la première fois qu'il était allé aussi loin. La première fois qu'il avait utilisé le côté métallique de sa ceinture pour m'infliger ma punition. La première fois qu'il était allé jusqu'à faire céder la peau et couler le sang sous ses coups. Pourtant je savais que des mots pouvaient me faire plus terriblement mal encore. L'indifférence, le dégoût et la haine qu'éprouvait mon père pour moi depuis qu'il savait que je n'irais jamais avec un homme, avaient été bien plus cinglant que n'importe quel coup. Et je savais qu'elle, elle pourrait de quelques mots me taillader le cœur aussi efficacement qu'en y plongeant une lame. Mais en cet instant, c'étaient ses mots, ses sourires, ses regards, ses promesses qui m'aidaient, qui m'empêchaient de sombrer.

* * *

 _(Flash-back)_

 _¤F-B¤_

 _"_ _ **Dis Elsa, tu resteras toujours avec moi ?"**_

" _ **Oui, toujours."**_

" _ **Tu promets ?"**_

" _ **Je te le promets, petit ange."**_

 _La fillette aux longs cheveux auburn sourit et se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur aînée. Elle nicha son visage dans son cou et entoura ses petits bras autour de sa nuque. Elle aimait respirer son odeur et se retrouver dans les bras qui la serraient fort, lui faisant se sentir en sécurité. Jouant avec la longue tresse opaline de sa sœur, la fillette s'était reculer un instant pour la fixer dans les yeux avant de parler à nouveau._

 **" _Quand je serais grande, je pourrais m'occuper de toi, parce que j'aimerais personne d'autre que toi."_**

 _Elle avait sourit en réponse à la déclaration innocente de l'enfant et l'avait embrassée sur le front tout en caressant ses cheveux. Elle avait 14 ans et elle prenait soin de sa sœur depuis toujours. La petite fille âgée de 10 ans n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et bien que sociable, ne s'intéressait que peu aux autres enfants. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux sur le béton. Le sang qui avait coulé de ma lèvre, avait finalement séché, mais je sentais toujours son goût métallique dans ma bouche. La plaie de mon dos par contre continuait à saigner et le liquide chaud glissait lentement sur ma peau comme une coulée de lave. Je commençais à avoir froid, mais je ne voulais pas me mettre à trembler car chaque frisson réveillerait la douleur.

J'avais envie de hurler. Hurler ma douleur, hurler ma colère contre lui, hurler mon désespoir face à cette situation... Je voulais hurler jusqu'à me briser les cordes vocales et pourtant rien ne s'échappa de ma gorge. Je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. J'avais réussi à retenir mes larmes devant lui, je retiendrais mes cris jusqu'au bout. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux et me plongeais dans mes souvenirs. Les souvenirs de l'époque où tout avait basculer, le commencement d'une lutte acharnée face aux sentiments naissants que j'éprouvais.

* * *

¤F-B¤

" _ **Tu vas encore aller voir une de ces filles ?"**_

 _La voix était triste, presque désespérée. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur, devenue une magnifique adolescente de 15 ans. Elle avait le visage baissé, ses cheveux lâches cachant ses traits._

" _ **Je… J'ai juste besoin… De sortir…"**_

" _ **Tu n'aimes aucune de ces filles."**_

" _ **S'il te plaît, arrêtes ! Je…"**_

" _ **Dis-le moi !"**_

" _ **Non… Je ne les aime pas."**_

" _ **Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"**_

" _ **Bien sûr que oui, tu le sais très bien."**_

" _ **Alors pourquoi ?"**_

" _ **Mais, c'est différent… Tu… Tu es ma sœur."**_

 _Un long silence s'éternisa alors que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, puis l'adolescente baissa la tête et laissa échapper un murmure._

" _ **Reviens vite… Tu vas me manquer…"**_

" _ **Je ne serais pas partie longtemps, je te le promets."**_

" _ **Je vais t'attendre…"**_

 _Elle sentit son cœur se serrer au ton de la voix de sa cadette, mais se détourna quand même pour partir. Elle le devait. Elle devait s'éloigner d'elle, se perdre même juste quelques instants dans les bras d'une de ces filles pour oublier. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

* * *

J'avais presque envie de rire au souvenir de ce combat que j'avais mené contre moi-même, contre ce désir immoral qui grandissait année après année. Alors que je luttais pour résister à la tentation, elle s'efforçait de me faire céder sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent douloureusement en un sourire, quand je me remémorais quelques situations où ma volonté avait été violemment ébranlée.

* * *

¤F-B¤

" _ **Lequel tu préfères ? Je n'arrive pas à choisir lequel mettre."**_

 _La jeune femme leva les yeux vers sa jeune sœur, âgée de 16 ans et déglutit difficilement. Sa cadette se tenait devant elle, vêtue seulement d'un magnifique ensemble en dentelle noire, agitant de sa main droite des sous-vêtements blancs. Elle ne put empêcher son regard de détailler la silhouette gracieuse qui se trouvait en face d'elle, sa respiration devenant laborieuse lorsque ses yeux redessinèrent les courbes de sa poitrine emprisonnée par le soutien-gorge._

" _ **Tu veux que j'essaye le blanc pour que tu puisses comparer ?"**_

 _La voix était douce et sensuelle, presque hypnotique, comme le balancement des hanches qui s'approchaient lentement d'elle. Un éclair de lucidité la percuta quand elle réalisa que sa sœur s'avançait vers elle, dangereusement près. Elle bondit pratiquement en arrière, sautant à moitié par dessus son lit et serra les poings pour se retenir de la toucher. Ses joues devaient être rougies par l'émotion et elle tenta de détourner son regard, certaine qu'il trahissait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se maudissait d'être ainsi tentée, de sentir son corps trembler et de la lutte qu'elle devait exercer pour se contrôler._

" _ **N-nan… C'est bon… Le noir, c'est très bien…"**_

 _Sa sœur l'observait avec un sourire étrange et pencha la tête en passant négligemment une main sur sa peau. Elle avait l'apparence d'un ange, mais en cet instant, Elsa se demandait si ce n'était pas le diable en personne qui venait la tenter._ _Contre sa volonté, ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de la main qui se baladait sur le ventre plat et musclé. Le son suave et doucereux s'insinua à nouveau derrière ses barrières de défense._

" _ **T'es sûre ? Parce que ça ne me dérange pas d'essayer l'autre pour toi."**_

 _Les mots la sortirent de sa torpeur, prenant conscience qu'elle s'était une nouvelle fois perdue dans la contemplation du corps à moitié nu sous ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre alors que des bouffées de chaleur l'envahissaient. La voix de leur mère leur intimant de descendre manger, résonna depuis l'étage inférieur et elle la remercia silencieusement alors qu'avec un sourire d'excuse pour sa sœur, elle s'empressa de quitter sa chambre à toute allure et de dévaler l'escalier comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

¤F-B¤

" _Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou ce que je dois ressentir ! Quand comprendras-tu que je ne suis plus une enfant ?"_

" _Mais je suis ta sœur ! Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu n'es jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse. Tu verras quand…"_

 _Une violente gifle l'interrompit soudainement et elle resta bouche bée devant sa sœur qui fulminait. Cette dernière était venue la voir dans sa chambre, juste en sortant de sa douche et après une longue conversation complice, elle lui avait confié qu'elle se sentait tellement bien avec elle, qu'elle voulait rester à ses côtés et l'aimer pour toujours. Une telle déclaration l'avait profondément touché, mais elle se devait d'être réaliste et responsable pour protéger sa sœur. Même si égoïstement elle espérait que ce ne soit jamais le cas, elle se disait que sa cadette finirait certainement par rencontrer et tomber amoureuse d'un garçon. Par conséquent, il était hors de question de l'encourager dans une relation immorale, se considérant de plus comme une mauvaise personne. Pourtant, au vu de la claque retentissante qu'elle venait de recevoir, sa sœur ne semblait pas comprendre ses motivations qui étaient seulement de la préserver._

" _Que puis-je faire pour que tu comprennes que je sais très bien ce que je veux ? Arrête de croire que je n'ai pas réalisé ce que cela implique. Je me contrefiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres, ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. Je renierais même nos parents pour être avec toi."_

 _La déclaration avait été dite d'une voix affligée mais convaincue. Sa cadette plongea ses yeux dans les siens et défit lentement la ceinture qui retenait son peignoir. Sans quitter son regard, elle écarta les pans du vêtement et le laissa glisser le long de son corps, dévoilant sa parfaite et éclatante nudité._

" _Je veux que tu me vois comme une femme et plus comme une petite fille." ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

* * *

Tout ce temps de lutte acharnée, balayé par son bon vouloir. Anéanti sans aucun regret de sa part. Comme cela avait été dur, cette fois-ci de détourner les yeux et de lui dire de se rhabiller en gardant les mains profondément enfouies dans mes poches. Mais j'avais réussi à le faire… Sauf que mon regard, mes gestes et ma voix m'avaient complètement trahie une fois de plus. J'ouvris les yeux avec un petit sourire amer. Mon énième refus avait signé ma perte car elle avait décidé à partir de ce moment là, de vaincre définitivement mes résistances et de me pousser à l'acte. Et autant, si difficile que soit ce combat contre moi-même, je pouvais l'affronter et espérer gagner, autant il m'était impossible de lutter contre elle. C'était ma faiblesse et son bon vouloir signait ma perte.

J'entendis la porte de la cave s'ouvrir et des pas descendre l'escalier. Je relevais la tête bien que je savais déjà que ce n'était pas elle qui était venue me voir. "Il" le lui avait sûrement interdit. Ma mère me regarda avec un regard triste et mal à l'aise, comme si elle hésitait entre être écœurée et compatir. Éprouvait-elle encore de l'amour pour moi ? J'étais en tout cas presque certaine qu'elle devait se reprocher la situation, culpabilisant sûrement de ne pas avoir assez prier pour moi, ou de ne pas avoir fait assez pour me sauver de moi-même. Comme je ne disais rien et me contentais de la fixer, elle détourna le regard, puis posa un plateau-repas sur le sol avant de repartir si vite que je me dis plutôt qu'elle s'enfuyait.

* * *

 **Alors ? :D vous en voulez encore ?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Toujours là les petits loups ?**

 **Tant mieux car voici une petite suite qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que les premiers chapitres.**

 **Visiblement les flashbacks n'ont dérangé personne donc je suis contente.**

 **Un gros merci à vous tous lecteurs et à ceux qui me suivent et m'ont mis en favoris.**

 **Un gros bisou à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot (ben oui, vous vous avez le droit à un bisou en plus), ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me donne le sourire quand je lis vos reviews. You make my day !**

 **Guest : tu m'as fait tellement rire avec ta review sur le fait "de casser du tabou sur l'amour dans le cercle familial", mais je suis contente que mon histoire t'ait emballée. Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire une histoire avec du sexe juste pour le sexe, autant écrire un OS dans ce cas. Je ne suis pas contre le PWP (=plot? what plot? ou en français : scénar ? quel scénar?), j'en ai même déjà écris mais bon pas la peine de faire des tonnes de chapitres pour ça. Donc évidemment, si je fais une histoire en plusieurs chapitres sur une romance, tu peux être sûre qu'il y aura de l'amour autour et tout le reste ! bref merci d'adhérer ;)**

 **Sur ce, arrêtons les blablas et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 _¤F-B¤_

 _Alors qu'Elsa commençait à s'énerver de ne pas trouver son portefeuille avec ses papiers ainsi que ses clés de voitures, elle prît soudainement conscience que sa sœur cadette l'observait, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte._

" _ **Aurais-tu perdu quelque chose ?"**_ _demanda l'adolescente d'une voix douce et amusée._

" _ **Oui ! Je ne trouve plus mes…"**_

 _Elle s'arrêta en remarquant le sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira lentement et se força à garder son calme._

" _ **Anna... Rends-les-moi, s'il te plaît. Il faut que je sorte."**_

" _ **Donnes-moi un baiser et je te les rends"**_ _rétorqua sa cadette._

" _ **Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Arrêtes de jouer !"**_

" _ **Je suis tout à fait sérieuse"**_ _affirma la jeune fille en relevant le menton d'un mouvement déterminé._

 ** _'Anna-lys..."_**

 _Son prénom murmuré en entier lui fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure.  
_

 _Elsa passa la main sur ses longs cheveux pâles presque blancs qu'elle avait noué dans une longue tresse sur son épaule. Elle détourna le regard, sentant son cœur s'affoler aux images qui se formaient dans son cerveau. Elle devait absolument sortir, elle devait absolument soulager la tension de son corps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à sa sœur qui la fixait d'un air décidé. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre encore une nuit de plus, mais pour cela, elle en était réduite à faire une chose contre laquelle elle luttait depuis si longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et souffla pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'égarer plus loin. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser, ensuite elle récupérerait ses affaires et elle pourrait partir. Elle se concentra sur cette pensée pour garder son calme et s'avança lentement vers la jeune fille._

" _ **Juste un baiser ?"**_

" _ **Juste un baiser"**_ _confirma sa cadette._

 _Elle s'arrêta juste devant elle, avant que leurs corps ne se touchent et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses yeux avant de baisser le regard sur la bouche douce et sensuelle qui l'attendait. Elle s'humecta légèrement les lèvres et se pencha délicatement vers celles qui lui donnaient tant envie. Elle sentit l'adolescente inspirer brusquement juste avant que leurs bouches ne se touchent. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes avant de commencer à remuer les lèvres dans une légère caresse. Dieu que ses lèvres étaient douces ! C'était encore mieux (ou pire?) que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle perçut son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et cogner à ses tempes, lorsque la jeune fille répondit au baiser et entoura soudainement les bras autour de son cou, faisant disjoncter son cerveau par la même occasion. Elle écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne passant de la tendresse à la fougue et fit glisser sa langue curieuse entre ses lèvres, découvrant avec avidité le goût délicieux de celles tant convoitées. Ses propres mains se crispèrent contre le mur pour se retenir de plaquer son corps contre celui de sa cadette, ses ongles manquant de s'enfoncer dans la tapisserie pour l'empêcher de faire courir ses doigts sur sa peau. Le gémissement qui leur échappa simultanément quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, la força à se ressaisir et elle ralentit rapidement le rythme du baiser avant d'y mettre fin à regret. Dans un effort douloureux, elle se recula, détachant ses lèvres dans un sentiment de perte insupportable. Elle fixa le visage ravi de sa sœur qui, le souffle court, gardait encore les yeux fermés et semblait vouloir faire durer la sensation. Finalement, l'adolescente souleva les paupières avec un air lascif et passa sensuellement la langue sur ses propres lèvres rouges et gonflées de leur baiser._

" _ **Tu es la première et tu seras l'unique…"**_

 _Elle resta figée, ayant peur de comprendre le sens de cette déclaration._

" _ **Tu veux dire que… c'était ton premier baiser ? Mais tu as 17 ans, Anna !"**_

" _ **Oui et alors ? Je voulais que tu sois la première et je veux que tu sois la seule."**_

 _Elle demeura immobile, ne sachant plus très bien si elle était soulagée ou simplement choquée. Sa sœur lui tendit alors ses affaires, respectant son engagement. Elle les prît dans un mouvement réflexe et s'obligea à quitter la chambre, de peur de perdre le contrôle de ses gestes. Elle était frustrée... Horrifiée... Ravie... Perdue... ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

* * *

Il me semblait que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, alors que j'étais toujours étendue dans la poussière. Mes souvenirs m'avaient aidé à faire abstraction de la souffrance que m'infligeait toujours mon dos, même si à présent, la brûlure vive s'était transformée en douleur sourde. Je m'assis tant bien que mal, serrant les dents lorsque mes mouvements étirèrent les muscles de mon dos et réveillèrent la douleur. Quand je réussis enfin à me redresser, je haletais le souffle court. Je tendis la main vers le plateau repas et m'emparais de la bouteille d'eau, que je vidais presque d'un trait. J'essayais de reprendre progressivement une respiration plus lente avant de tenter d'avaler un peu de nourriture,malgré mon manque d'appétit. Je réalisais avec amertume que je serais sûrement incapable de regagner ma chambre dans mon état actuel et me résignais à passer la nuit sur le sol crasseux et glacial de la cave. Soudain, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit avec un infime grincement et je découvris sidérée, la silhouette gracile de mon ange se découper dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle descendit l'escalier d'un pas bondissant et léger, se retrouvant à mon côté avant même que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur se serra en découvrant ses yeux rougis et les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi, n'osant pas me toucher de peur de me faire mal et je lus dans son regard toute la détresse et la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait. Je tendis lentement une main vers son visage, le caressant du bout des doigts.

" **Ne sois pas triste mon ange, ce n'est pas ta faute."**

J'essayais de la rassurer malgré ma voix rauque, qui attestait de ma douleur. Elle prît ma main dans la sienne et la posa doucement sur sa joue après avoir déposée un baiser sur ma paume.

" **Je déteste te savoir triste mon ange. Je veux voir ton beau sourire, je t'en prie, souris-moi…"**

Le sourire si triste qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, manqua de me fendre le cœur. Je dégageais délicatement ma main de la sienne et la glissa le long de sa joue jusqu'à enfermer son menton dans ma paume. Fermement mais avec douceur, je la rapprochais de moi et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, oubliant momentanément ma souffrance. Je la sentis répondre à mon baiser, ses mains plongeant dans mes cheveux en désordre, et mon corps frissonna, parcouru par une vague de chaleur réconfortante. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, elle m'adressa un magnifique sourire, qui pourtant n'atteignait pas ses beaux yeux verts alors qu'une larme solitaire glissait sur sa joue.

" **Je suis tellement désolée, mon amour…"**

Je plaquais un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, en secouant la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. Elle embrassa mon doigt et bien que son regard sérieux déclarait à lui seul qu'elle portait une part de responsabilité quoi que je puisse dire, elle n'ajouta pas un mot. Elle prît alors mes mains dans les siennes et m'aida à me relever. J'endurais le supplice du changement de position en silence, serrant les dents pour ne pas la peiner d'avantage. Rien que le fait de me mettre debout m'avait épuisée et je respirais difficilement alors que mes jambes vacillaient. Elle passa mon bras par dessus ses épaules, me forçant à prendre appui sur elle alors que sa main se posa sur ma hanche en faisant attention de ne pas toucher mon dos et lentement, me fît gravir les marches de la cave. Je me mordis à nouveau la lèvre inférieure pour endurer en silence la souffrance que m'infligeait la montée des escaliers, ré-ouvrant ma blessure. Arrivée sur le palier, elle prît quelques minutes pour réfléchir et me laisser souffler, puis me guida vers le salon en me murmurant des encouragements. Avec des gestes lents, elle me fît asseoir sur le canapé et me demanda de ne pas bouger. J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête, trop contente de profiter d'un moment de répit alors que je la voyais disparaître toujours aussi silencieusement dans la cuisine. A peine quelques minutes après, je la vis revenir avec une bassine d'eau et divers objets qu'elle avait vraisemblablement pris dans la pharmacie. Elle me supplia dans un murmure de la laisser me soigner et même si je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle contemple de ses propres yeux mes blessures, je ne pouvais rien refuser à son regard implorant. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Elle effaça de son pouce le sang qui perlait sur ma lèvre avant d'y poser un léger baiser. Je me tournais sur le côté, lui donnant accès à mon dos. Je fermais les yeux et serrais les dents quand elle agrippa le bas de mon t-shirt. Le sang séché collant à ma plaie, l'obligea à tirer sur le tissu et je l'entendis inspirer brusquement quand elle découvrit enfin l'état de mon dos. Je suppose que cela n'avait jamais été aussi pire. Après tout jusqu'à présent, il ne m'avait jamais corrigé jusqu'au sang.

J'entendis le bruit d'un linge qu'on trempait, puis qu'on essorait et délicatement elle commença à laver ma peau. La fraîcheur de l'eau apaisait quelques peu la brûlure des coups, ne me faisant tressaillir que quand elle touchait la plaie. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration, sur ses gestes doux et je laissais mon esprit s'évader.

* * *

 _¤F-B¤_

 _Elsa avait roulé longtemps ce soir là, avant de finalement réussir à contrôler ses tremblements. Elle avait rejoint le bar qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter, bu jusqu'à être ivre pour oublier la sensation de ses lèvres, qui ne voulait pas s'effacer. Elle avait fini par raccompagner une fille dont elle ne se rappelait même pas le nom, mais n'avait pas réussi à oublier. Physiquement, elle avait à peine réussi à calmer la tension de son corps. Émotionnellement, son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux et que son cerveau lui renvoyait l'image du visage alangui, des lèvres entrouvertes, des paupières à demi closes et du regard de sa sœur quand elle avait finalement plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était rentrée au petit matin, fuyant avant que l'autre ne se réveille. Elle avait à peine dessaoulée, mais malgré les restes d'alcool embrumant encore son cerveau, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Ni à se pardonner. Se pardonner d'être passer à l'acte. Se pardonner d'avoir aimer ça. Se pardonner d'avoir voulu sans succès se perdre dans les draps d'une autre. Se pardonner de se sentir coupable comme si elle avait trahi Anna. Se pardonner de vouloir l'embrasser encore._

 _Les jours suivants avaient été si éprouvants pour elle, bien que sa cadette n'avait rien demandé de plus, ni fait d'allusions à leur baiser. Elle était torturée entre sa conscience et l'envie dévorante de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Un soir, rongée par le désir, alors que sa sœur l'avait enlacée en déclarant qu'elle mourait d'envie de sentir ses mains sur elle, elle était sortie précipitamment en se défaisant brutalement de l'étreinte. L'appel de sa cadette criant son nom d'une voix désespérée au milieu de la rue, lui avait serré le cœur mais elle avait continué à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule épuisée au beau milieu d'un parking. Elle avait hurlé en direction du ciel, maudissant quiconque y habitait de lui infliger pareille torture. Quand ses poumons s'étaient vidés et ses larmes taries, elle était restée longuement immobile et silencieuse à fixer la nuit d'un regard morne. Elle s'était finalement relevée, courbaturée et exténuée. Le chemin du retour lui avait paru infiniment long, elle n'avait pas eu conscience de courir aussi loin. Elle avait pénétrée sans bruit dans la maison silencieuse et regagnée sa chambre. Un sourire triste avait étiré sa bouche quand elle avait découvert sa sœur roulée en boule sur son lit, les mains crispées sur son oreiller et ses joues parcourues de traces de larmes. Elle s'était changée rapidement, puis glissée_ _ _délicatement_ au côté de sa cadette avant de tirer la couette sur leurs corps. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de la porter jusqu'à son lit, ni l'envie de toute façon. Elle avait enveloppé la jeune fille de ses bras, la serrant contre elle et avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Elle avait été si épuisée qu'elle avait su son corps loin d'être en état de réagir à cette proximité. Elle l'avait senti se raidir légèrement avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait, et de la sentir se blottir plus près, enfouissant le nez dans son cou. Une petite voix lui était parvenue ensuite, fragile et malheureuse, suivie de baisers aussi légers qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon qui avait tracé un chemin de son cou à son épaule._

" _ **Je suis désolée, Elsa... Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi!"**_

 _Elle avait embrassé les cheveux auburn et resserré son étreinte._

" _ **Je ne t'en veux pas, petit ange. Dors maintenant..."**_

 _Elle était restée un moment à juste apprécier le calme et la douceur de l'étreinte. Entendant la respiration de sa sœur se faire plus régulière, elle avait chuchoté pour elle-même, persuadée qu'elle dormait._

" _ **C'est à moi que je ne pardonnerais jamais d'éprouver de tels sentiments... Je devrais partir pour que tu puisses vivre normalement, mais je suis incapable de te laisser... Mon Dieu, je suis si faible..."**_

 _Elle avait sursauté en sentant une main s'agripper à son haut et un souffle chaud lui caresser l'oreille._

" _ **Ne t'avise pas de me quitter... Si tu pars, je te suivrais... Et arrête de t'en vouloir, je ne suis plus une enfant, je suis aussi responsable que toi, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des sentiments..."**_

 _Un mélange de joie et de désespoir l'avait envahit à ses paroles. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, mourant sur les lèvres qui avait embrassées son visage alors qu'elle s'était finalement mise à sourire sous les baisers._

 _L'Amour les avait condamnées, qu'il en soit ainsi. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

* * *

 **Alors ? On pourrait s'arrêter là, en fait. Je trouve que cela fait très "fin" :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les petits loups !**

 **Merci encore de me lire, de me suivre et de me laisser des petits mots qui me donnent le sourire et l'envie de continuer à vous faire lire ce que j'écris.**

 **Bon alors, vous m'avez réclamé de continuer et de leur donner une fin heureuse alors voilà.**

 **Chapitre un petit peu plus court que le précédent, mais on commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet si je puis dire ;) Par contre, pas de flash-back pour celui-là, mais il y en aura d'autres plus tard pour celles/ceux qui se poseraient la question.**

 **Allez j'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

4

Après m'avoir lavée, teintant l'eau de la bassine de rouge, elle étala une pommade sur mon dos. La fraîcheur de la crème sur les brûlures de ma peau me semblait si agréable que je laissais échapper un soupir. Elle transforma le massage au toucher léger en douces caresses, une fois le baume imprégné. Je me sentais à présent comme enrobée d'une boule de coton. La douleur était devenue une sorte de bruit de fond dans mon crâne et mes pensées en étaient distraites par les mouvements délicats sur mon dos. Sans tarder, ses lèvres si douces rejoignirent ses mains sur ma peau. Je la sentis se rapprocher derrière moi et son souffle me chatouiller l'oreille.

" **Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te toucher…"** , me murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

" **Tu imagines alors ce que j'ai enduré… "**

" **Quelle idée aussi de résister autant ! "**

" **Je… "**

" **Peu importe ! "** me coupa-t-elle en changeant de place et en s'asseyant devant moi.

Elle prît mon visage entre ses mains et m'attira lentement vers elle pour me donner un tendre baiser. Je ne pus faire autrement que d'y répondre. Lorsqu'elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser et qu'elle lâcha un soupir de plaisir, je ne tins plus. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille mince et je la serrais fortement contre moi. Notre étreinte devînt plus passionnée et notre baiser n'eut plus rien de doux. J'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes, mêlant nos langues alors que sa bouche me dévorait, tour à tour suçant, léchant et mordant.

" **J'ai tellement envie de te sentir… Sur moi… En moi…",** chuchota-t-elle au creux de mon oreille, m'envoyant des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je tremblais de désir alors que ses lèvres descendaient le long de mon cou, le parsemant de baisers. Je la sentis se pencher en arrière et m'entraîner avec elle, m'obligeant à m'allonger sur son corps pour cueillir à nouveau ses lèvres. Mes mains s'empressèrent de glisser sous son haut pour retrouver la douceur de sa peau. Quelque part dans un coin de ma tête, une douleur sourde se manifesta alors que mes mouvements étiraient mon dos, mais le plaisir que me procurait notre étreinte, me rendait indifférente à tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Pourtant, alors que son souffle se faisait plus court sous mes caresses, des pensées parasites s'immiscèrent dans mon esprit.

 _* Ils sont juste en haut dans leur chambre. Ils peuvent sortir à n'importe quel moment et nous surprendre. Il faut qu'on arrête tout de suite. Il faut que...*_

Le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres à l'instant où ma langue glissa sur sa gorge et que ma main frôla son sein, fît dérailler le train de mes pensées. Je dus faire un effort de volonté qui me parut surhumain pour reprendre mon travail d'auto-persuasion et reconnaître la véracité des arguments dictés par ma raison. Je laissais tomber ma tête contre son torse, appuyant mon front contre sa clavicule et soufflais de dépit. Je retirais doucement mes mains, les posant sagement sur le canapé et tournais la tête lentement, posant ma joue contre son sein.

" **Désolée... Faut arrêter..."**

" **Tu... tu n'as pas envie? "** me demanda-t-elle hésitante et visiblement blessée.

" **Non! Enfin si, mais c'est pas ça! J'en ai envie, mon ange, je t'assure. Seulement, on est dans le salon et s'ils se réveillent... "**

" **J'ai compris,"** me coupa-t-elle avec une petite moue adorable. **" Je crois que je me suis un peu emballée... "**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un petit rire m'échapper devant son expression contrariée. Ce qui l'ennuya encore plus, au vu du regard noir qu'elle me lança. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je me moquais d'elle alors je lui fis un sourire charmeur. Elle soupira exagérément en levant les yeux en l'air. Je lui volais un baiser avant de me redresser en grimaçant.

" **Tu sais, je suis aussi frustrée que toi, mon ange! "**

Je me levais doucement en empoignant ce qui restait de mon haut, ravie que mon dos ne proteste pas trop violemment. Je baissais mon regard sur elle en souriant et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever.

" **Oui, ben on va vite régler ce problème..."** marmonna-t-elle alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma poitrine dénudée.

" **Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. "**

" **Hum... "**

" **Hé! Tu m'écoutes? "**

" **Oui, oui, c'est bon! "** râla-t-elle en détournant finalement le regard et en prenant ma main pour se mettre debout. **" Dis-moi alors, pourquoi ce n'est pas une bonne idée? "**

" **Pour les mêmes raisons qu'il y a quelques minutes! "**

" **Ta chambre ferme à clé et je n'aurais qu'à retourner dans la mienne pour dormir. Si on ne fait pas de bruit, tout se passera bien,"** contra-t-elle avec assurance.

Je crus bien n'avoir qu'à rendre les armes devant tant de conviction, bien que l'idée de résister ne m'avait pas effleurée l'esprit plus de quelques secondes.

 _* Qui envisagerait réellement de résister à une créature pareille ? *_

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement pour ranger tout ce qu'elle avait sorti pour me soigner, je l'observais en silence et immobile. Ma bouche esquissa un doux sourire et mes yeux durent briller alors que je contemplais ce bel ange avec tendresse et adoration. Une fois sa tâche finie, elle revînt vers moi. Ses yeux plongèrent immédiatement dans les miens, brillant d'une étincelle certainement identique à la mienne. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire éclatant, faisant naître son jumeau sur les miennes. Elle franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient en se jetant pratiquement dans mes bras, comme si nous nous étions quittées il y a des heures. Ses mains se mêlèrent aussitôt dans mes cheveux, son corps se fondit dans le mien et sans aucune hésitation, nous échangeâmes un baiser fougueux et passionné. Quand je l'entendis gémir, je me reculais à regret, le souffle court. Elle me dévisagea en plissant le front, visiblement contrariée de cette interruption. Je haussais un sourcil en écartant les bras pour me désigner, puis je la pointais du doigt et indiquais ensuite l'escalier puis l'étage. Elle me lança un regard l'air de dire « Et alors ? ». Manifestement le fait que j'étais à moitié nue et que nous étions à la limite de faire l'amour dans les escaliers alors qu'ILS étaient juste à côté, pouvant se réveiller à l'improviste, ne semblait pas la déranger le moins du monde. Je posais les mains sur mes hanches et inclinais légèrement la tête. Elle lâcha un soupir de dépit et détourna le regard. Elle marmonna quelques mots indistincts pour elle-même et gravit les marches. Je secouais la tête en souriant, attendrie par sa moue adorable. Je montais l'escalier à sa suite, bien que plus lentement, mes yeux ne pouvant se décrocher de sa silhouette gracile. Le balancement de ses hanches, qui rythmait chacun de ses pas, m'hypnotisait et je ne réalisais que nous étions dans ma chambre qu'au moment où je manquais de peu de la percuter suite à son arrêt. Elle se retourna avec un petit rire, consciente apparemment de mon regard fasciné sur elle. Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur ma joue, le long de ma gorge puis entre mes seins jusqu'à mon ventre, tout en me contournant pour passer derrière moi. J'accompagnais le mouvement comme un automate, me retrouvant face à l'entrée de ma chambre. Elle me tournait le dos à présent, mais je ne la quittais toujours pas des yeux. Elle referma la porte et je l'entendis enclencher le verrou. Elle me fit à nouveau face et me lança un regard aguicheur. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, avant d'être frénétiquement pompé par mon cœur pour essayer d'irriguer à nouveau mon cerveau. Une petite voix dans ma tête me rappela à l'ordre.

 _* Il ne faut pas faire de bruit… Il ne faut pas… *_

Malgré tout, la seule chose que j'avais à l'esprit, c'était l'image d'elle criant mon nom. Avec une force à peine contenue, je la plaquais contre la porte, son dos heurtant brutalement le bois et pressais mon corps contre le sien. Elle gémit pourtant de plaisir comme si c'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait. Ses bras se nouèrent derrière ma nuque et attirèrent ma tête vers le bas. J'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec toute la passion dévorante qui me consumait. Sa bouche était déjà rouge, presque meurtrie, lorsque la mienne l'abandonna pour suivre la ligne de son cou. Je me fichais bien de laisser des traces sur sa peau. Au contraire, je voulais qu'elle porte mes marques. Toute pensée raisonnable avait déserté mon cerveau. Ses doigts fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, maintenant ma tête contre son corps. Mes mains pétrissaient sa chair, parcourant sa peau avec avidité. Je voulais toucher chaque centimètre, caresser chaque endroit de son corps. Elle semblait lutter pour se retenir de crier. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui dire que je voulais l'entendre. J'aurais voulu pouvoir hurler mon désir, ma passion, mon amour…

" **Mon amour… S'il te plaît, je… "**

Seul un grognement sortit de ma gorge.

 _* Pourquoi voudrait-elle parler dans un moment pareil ? *_

Je savais très bien ce que je faisais et ce que j'avais à faire. Mes doigts s'activaient d'ailleurs déjà à défaire les boutons de ses vêtements. En quelques secondes, son haut et son pantalon s'étaient échoués sur le sol, me permettant de coller nos peaux nues l'une contre l'autre. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait déjà nos corps et j'avais l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Je suçais son cou, aspirant sa peau pour y laisser une marque violacée. J'eus la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir à mon oreille et de la sentir appuyer plus fortement son bassin contre moi. Je glissais une jambe entre les siennes et elle s'empressa d'enserrer ma cuisse. Elle commença à onduler des hanches à la recherche d'un peu de soulagement. Elle se mit à haleter quand je pressais contre son bas-ventre, accentuant d'une poussée chacun de ses mouvements.

" **S'il** **te** **plaît** **…"**

 _* Encore? Il me semble pourtant lui avoir fait passer l'envie de parler. *_

Je savais pertinemment ce dont elle avait besoin et je comptais bien le lui donner. Je saisis ses seins à pleines mains, la faisant hoqueter de plaisir. Mes doigts jouèrent avec ses tétons durcis, bientôt remplacés par ma langue. Elle essaya à nouveau de parler, mais seul un marmonnement sortit de sa bouche alors que je mordillais sa poitrine. Elle tira sur mes cheveux pour interrompre l'exquise torture que je lui infligeais et attirer mon attention quelques instants sur sa demande. Je fronçais les sourcils, un peu irritée d'être privée du goût de sa peau. Elle souffla deux mots dans une supplique alors que sa respiration semblait laborieuse, comme si elle était en manque d'air.

" **Le lit ! "**

 _* Ho ça! Ouais, bien sûr, ça peut se faire…*_

Mes bras entourèrent son dos et je me reculais légèrement pour pouvoir la soulever. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de ma taille et sans résister à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, je la portais jusqu'au lit. Quelque part dans ma tête, mon dos protesta contre une telle agitation. Sauf qu'en cet instant, je me fichais pas mal de la douleur. Quelle douleur, demanda le reste de mon corps qui brûlait de désir. Mon cerveau était apparemment tout à fait d'accord pour occulter ce problème, car il ramena bien vite ma concentration à la jeune femme presque nue qui se trouvait dans mes bras. Rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance, que de faire l'amour à la merveille que je contemplais. Et je m'empressais de m'exécuter… Avec fougue et passion.

* * *

 **Alors ? Oui, je sais, j'ai coupé avant de vous donner les détails croustillants, mais ce sera pour une autre fois, je suis sûre que votre imagination comblera la suite ;) sinon vous avez les droit de râler hahaha !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey coucou les petits loups !**

 **Oui je sais, ça fait un bail. Mais bon visiblement, vous êtes encore là et je vous en remercie énormément.**

 **Au programme d'aujourd'hui, pas beaucoup d'action j'avoue, mais l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage ! Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **5**

Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque je l'entendis crier devant ma chambre.

 **" Lèves-toi! "**

Je soulevai péniblement mes paupières et redressai la tête pour le voir, lui, orgueilleusement dressé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son regard était si méprisant, si dédaigneux que cela m'étonnait qu'il consente à le poser sur moi. Je me doutai qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait que je sois dans ma chambre. Il s'attendait certainement à me trouver là où il m'avait laissé hier soir.

 **" Immédiatement! "** aboya-t-il.

 **" J'arrive…"** marmonnai-je en soupirant.

J'entendis son pas lourd s'éloigner, puis descendre l'escalier. Ma tête retomba sur l'oreiller et je dus lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas replonger dans le sommeil. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que j'avais intérêt à obéir. Je m'assis sur mon lit en grimaçant.

 **" Ho! Bon Dieu de…"**

J'étouffais le reste en me mordant la joue. Bouger était légèrement douloureux. Je fronçais les sourcils en me rappelant mon petit séjour à la cave. Légèrement était un euphémisme. J'allais avoir mal pendant quelques jours encore, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois. L'habitude avait néanmoins le mérite de me rendre plus endurante et je récupérais plus rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre que c'était aussi anodin que des courbatures, mais c'était franchement moins mauvais que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Je me levais lentement et me découvrant nue, le souvenir de la nuit adoucit mon humeur. Seulement, lorsque je fis face au lit, je remarquai les traces de sang. La plaie de mon dos semblait s'être ré-ouverte pendant nos ébats. Je passai précautionneusement une main dans mon dos pour vérifier que le sang avait arrêté de couler. Je tressaillis, mais ne rencontrai aucun liquide sous mes doigts. Je soupirai de soulagement et enfilai un peignoir. Je pris rapidement quelques affaires dans mon armoire et rejoignis la salle de bain. J'ouvris les robinets, me glissai dans la baignoire et tirai le rideau derrière moi. L'eau chaude fut un apaisement bienvenu sur mes muscles noués et je fermais les yeux pour apprécier le moment. Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et je sursautai donc violemment, lorsque l'on tira le rideau. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement pour découvrir Anna devant moi.

 **" Tu m'as fait peur! "** accusai-je.

 **" Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention. "**

 **" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devrais pas rester, il va être furieux! "** repris-je d'une voix douce.

 **" Il est déjà parti. "**

 **" Ce n'est…"**

 **" Chuuutt…"** fit-elle en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. **" Laisses-moi faire…"**

Elle prit l'éponge et commença à me nettoyer le dos aussi délicatement que la veille. Je soupirai d'aise, tressaillant à peine. Quand elle eut ôter le sang séché, elle aspergea l'éponge de savon et continua ses douces attentions sur le reste de mon corps. Ses gestes étaient chastes et délicats, mais je sentais son regard brûlant sur moi et je savais qu'elle s'efforcer de se retenir. Quand je fus propre et rincée, je coupai l'eau et me retournant, je la découvris m'attendant une serviette dans les mains. La scène me fit sourire car elle me rappelait son enfance.

 **" Tu inverses les rôles? "**

 **" J'ai toujours aimé quand tu t'occupais de moi, mon amour. Mais tu peux bien me laisser te rendre la pareille de temps en temps? "** demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

 **" Je peux, mon ange."**

 **" Bien, alors viens là! "**

Je m'exécutai et sortis de la baignoire pour me retrouver enveloppée dans la serviette, ses bras autour de moi et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde avant de répondre à son baiser et ses mains s'agitèrent lentement pour sécher mon corps. Même si l'instant était délicieux, je finis pourtant par me reculer avant que la sensation n'empire, et que notre désir ne devienne trop dur à contrôler. Elle me fit un sourire enjôleur, comprenant sans mot pourquoi j'avais interrompu le baiser. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et m'aida à m'habiller.

 **" Je dois accompagner maman à la messe. "** déclara-t-elle soudainement d'un ton sérieux. **" Et ensuite, je dois aller me confesser. "**

Je grimaçai rien qu'à l'idée ce qui la fit rire.

 **" Je t'aurai bien accompagnée, mais je risque de griller sur place, si je franchis les portes de l'église! "** plaisantai-je.

 **" Ne dis pas de bêtises! Personne n'est foudroyé pour ses actes. "**

 **" Pour ses péchés! "** la repris-je sur un ton plus grave.

 **" L'Amour ne peut pas être un péché. "** affirma-t-elle convaincue.

 **" Je te l'accorde, mais je suis sûre que Dieu ne doit pas être aussi indulgent, en ce qui concerne l'amour physique entre personnes de même sang et de même sexe. "** répliquai-je en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

 **" Il n'y a que les Hommes pour juger. Dieu est Amour, Tolérance et Pardon."** soutint-elle avec conviction.

 **"Tu es sûre qu'on a été élevé par les mêmes parents ?"**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour s'empêcher de me traiter d'idiote sûrement. Sa foi m'impressionnait souvent et comme à tant d'autres moments, je n'eus plus aucun argument à lui opposer, alors je me contentai de lui sourire et de l'embrasser.

 **" Que vas-tu faire pendant mon absence?"**

C'était une bonne question!

 _* Qu'allais-je faire aujourd'hui? *_

On était dimanche. Je ne travaillais pas. Il était hors de question pour moi d'aller à l'église. Je n'étais pas en état de faire grand-chose. Et la seule personne avec qui je voulais passer du temps, serait absente.

 _* Qu'allais-je donc faire? *_

 **" Je n'en ai aucune idée, ma fleur de lys. "** lui répondis-je avec un sourire, ma main lui caressant la joue tendrement.

 **" Il y avait longtemps... " s** oupira-t-elle avec satisfaction, avant de se confier d'une voix légèrement éraillée. **" J"aime tellement quand tu m'appelles comme ça. "**

Son regard voilé de désir me transperça et fit naître des picotements dans le bas de mon ventre. Elle s'empara de ma main posée sur sa joue et tourna la tête sans me quitter des yeux. Je déglutis, anticipant son geste, mais fus obligée de me mordre la lèvre pour me retenir de gémir lorsqu'elle fit courir sensuellement sa langue sur mes doigts, avant de les glisser dans sa bouche. Elle jouait de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses dents, pour embrasser, taquiner, mordiller ma main et je la laissais faire.

 _* Bon sang! Elle est tellement... Comment était-elle devenue si... *_

Mon cerveau avait beaucoup de mal à former des pensées cohérentes. Elle avait le don d'allumer un feu brûlant dans mes entrailles d'un simple regard, de me consumer toute entière d'un simple geste. Encore une fois, je me demandais comment elle était passée de la jeune adolescente sans expérience à cette jeune fille si sûre d'elle et si séductrice.

Le souffle court et mon cœur battant la chamade, je ne pus retenir un grognement de dépit quand une voix de femme l'appela et qu'elle cessa son petit jeu. Ses yeux brillant de joie et de désir, son sourire radieux, tout en elle me transportait et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je la laissais quitter la pièce pour rejoindre notre mère, non sans lui avoir volé un dernier baiser et qu'elle m'ait fait promettre de lui envoyer des messages.

J'étais sérieusement en train de considérer l'idée de me déshabiller pour reprendre une douche, mais glacée cette fois, afin de calmer mes ardeurs, quand la porte d'entrée claqua me signifiant leur départ. Quelques minutes après, mon téléphone bipa m'arrachant un sourire en devinant l'expéditeur. Je m'avançais vers le meuble pour attraper l'appareil quand il bipa une seconde fois. Intriguée, je m'empressais d'ouvrir les messages.

 **# Ne force pas trop. Tu me manques déjà, mon amour... #**

Le message d'Anna me fit sourire et je lui répondis rapidement de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle me manquait aussi, puis j'ouvris le deuxième message qui venait d'Olaf.

 **# Hey Blondie ! Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Un petit film, ça te tente ? #**

Mon meilleur ami venait de sauver ma journée, que j'aurai certainement passé à ruminer sans sa proposition. Je lui envoyai une réponse positive en lui affirmant que je débarquerai chez lui dans quelques minutes. Juste le temps de finir de me préparer : un coup de brosse, un maquillage léger, une touche de parfum. Je pris un blouson, mes papiers et mes clés, puis sortis de la maison. Je m'installais derrière le volant de ma voiture en grimaçant, la manœuvre était plutôt douloureuse, tirant sur mon dos. Je soufflais un bon coup le temps de laisser la douleur refluer et pianoter sur mon téléphone en mettant le contact. Je renvoyai un message à Anna pour la prévenir, qui resta sans réponse. La messe avait dû commencer. Tant pis ! J'attachais ma ceinture laborieusement et me mis en trajet fut un peu plus long que d'habitude, car je roulais plus lentement à cause de mon dos douloureux. Je fus soulagée d'arriver à destination, et sortant de ma voiture, je pris le temps de souffler quelques minutes. Après m'être avancée quelques mètres plus loin, je sonnais à l'entrée de l'immeuble d'Olaf et pour une rare fois, j'empruntais l'ascenseur pour me rendre au deuxième étage. À peine les portes ouvertes que je vis mon meilleur ami me sourire d'un air pétillant depuis l'entrée de son appartement.

Olaf était aussi différent de moi que deux personnes pouvaient l'être, littéralement deux opposés. Il était bien plus petit que moi et un peu rondouillard, alors que j'étais longiligne. Ses cheveux bruns presque noirs se dressaient hirsutes sur son crâne comme s'il n'arrivait jamais à les discipliner, assortis à ses yeux chocolat. Le contraste était presque choquant à côté de mes longs cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc et mes yeux bleu-glace. Et alors que j'affichais la plupart du temps un visage plutôt fermé, cachant mes émotions la plupart du temps en public ; Olaf arborait, quant à lui, une expression joyeuse quasiment en permanence. Nous nous étions rencontrés à l'adolescence, pendant laquelle il s'était échiné à briser ma carapace de glace jusqu'à m'atteindre et se frayer une place dans mon cœur. Je l'aimais aussi fort qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un platoniquement, bien plus fort que des liens du sang. Nous nous étions confiés chacun notre homosexualité, nos peurs, nos rêves, tout ce que pouvait partager deux personnes aussi proches sans sentiments amoureux. Il était ma famille. Celui qui m'avait aidé à remonter à la surface chaque fois que j'avais l'impression de me noyer. J'avais mis du temps à lui avouer mon terrible secret, en partie par peur de sa réaction et surtout par peur de rendre les choses encore plus réelles et irrémédiables en les énonçant à voix haute à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait finalement pas été très surpris, me confiant qu'il me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas deviner mes sentiments en me voyant en compagnie d'Anna. Il ne m'avait jamais jugé, m'avait soutenu dans ma lutte tout autant que dans ma chute.

Et il était là, sur son palier à m'attendre avec son sourire étincelant et ses yeux rieurs. Je sentis comme si un mur de glace venait de se briser brusquement en moi, envoyant des éclats éblouissants et dangereux dans tous les sens. Je fus submergée par l'émotion et me jetai dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots silencieux. Ses bras se refermèrent sur ma taille dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. Il m'attira à l'intérieur sans me lâcher et referma la porte derrière nous, sans un mot. Je commençais à me calmer quand je sentis une de ses mains entamer un mouvement qui se voulait apaisant dans mon dos, me faisant tressaillir. La caresse aurait été agréable en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui, je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas glapir de douleur. Je voulus me redresser pour sortir de son embrassade, mais il me retint, m'enlaçant plus fort contre lui et je ne pus me retenir de lâcher un gémissement de souffrance.

 **"Elsa... Qu'est-ce que... ? "**

Olaf me repoussa doucement et sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il me contourna pour soulever mes vêtements. Je m'écartai de lui rapidement, l'obligeant à laisser retomber sa main le long de son corps. Le peu qu'il avait vu de mon dos, avait pourtant semblait-il suffit à faire disparaître sa bienveillance.

 **"Putain, Elsa !"**

 **"Ne crie pas, s'il te plaît, Olaf."** lui demandais-je sans le regarder.

 **"Mais putain, Elsa ! Tu ne... "**

 **"Et arrête de jurer aussi !"** le coupais-je en m'avançant vers le salon.

 **"Sérieux ? Nan, mais je rêve là !"** s'exaspéra-t-il.

Je m'apprêtai à enlever ma veste, grimaçant à l'avance, mais Olaf me rejoignit rapidement et s'en empara, me l'ôtant délicatement. Je lui adressai un sourire de remerciement et m'installai dans son canapé aussi confortablement que je pus, restant de profil pour ne pas appuyer sur mon dos. Le petit brun s'assit finalement à mes côtés et me fit face en copiant ma position.

 **"Tu comptes me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?"**

Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la première fois que mon père levait la main sur moi, mais comme moi, il savait que ça n'avait jamais été à ce point. Il m'adressa un sourire tendre et attrapa ma main en un encouragement silencieux. Je plongeai dans son regard chocolat et y lut toute l'affection qu'il me témoignait. Cela n'aurait pas été juste de lui mentir, même par omission. Pas après tout ce que nous avions partagé. Il méritait de savoir. Pour chaque mot gentil, chaque geste réconfortant, pour chaque moment où il avait été là, simplement présent, solide et inébranlable comme un roc. Pour tout ça, il méritait que je lui réponde. Alors je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai.

 **"Père nous a surpris hier matin."**

Une grimace de sa part. Il savait comment était mon père.

 **"On s'embrassait..."**

Un haussement de sourcil. Questionnement muet.

 **"Dans mon lit... Nues..."**

Et parce que je connaissais mon ami par cœur, je vis sur son visage les sentiments s'affronter, alors qu'il essayait de se contenir.

La compassion qu'il éprouvait pour moi, désolé de la souffrance qui avait été engendrée.

La satisfaction de savoir que j'avais franchi une nouvelle étape avec Anna.

Et la curiosité qui le poussait à vouloir demander jusqu'où nous étions allées.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

 **"C'était la meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais passé..."**

 **"Alléluia !"** s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et continuâmes à parler d'un ton plus léger, Olaf profitant de la moindre occasion pour me taquiner. Il m'était impossible de ne pas sourire en sa présence. Surtout si le sujet de conversation était l'ange qui possédait mon cœur. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, mon ami prit pourtant un air grave.

 **"Tout de même, Elsa, tu ne devrais pas subir ça sans rien faire. Imagine qu'un jour, il ne s'arrête pas. Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque ? Pense à ta sœur."**

 **"Mais je ne fais que ça ! C'est notre père et je sais qu'elle l'aime malgré tout. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Et il n'a pas tort..."**

 **"Ha non ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas l'excuser ou lui donner raison. C'est de la maltraitance, Elsa. On ne parle pas d'une simple gifle là. Il t'a battu jusqu'au sang. Et si tu ne veux pas porter plainte contre lui, quitte au moins sa maison. Tu sais que tu peux t'installer ici."**

 **"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Olaf. Je te remercie, mais c'est non. Je ne m'éloignerai pas d'elle, je ne peux pas la laisser."**

 **"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Juste pense à te préserver. Comment crois-tu que réagirait Anna, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose de plus grave ?"**

Une petite voix essayait de me souffler que ce ne serait pas plus mal si je disparaissais, que sans moi, Anna serait libérée de cet amour blasphématoire. Délivrée de cette relation immorale. Mais au plus profond de mon cœur, je savais qu'elle ne serait rien de tout ça. J'avais fini par accepter la réalité, nous étions liées et Anna serait dévastée, comme je le serai à sa place si je la perdais.

* * *

 **Alors ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à la chanson du Disney :D**

 **Je vous invite à laisser quelques mots et à appuyer sur le bouton review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey les petits loups!**

 **Merci de votre patience et de continuer à lire.**

 **Comme dit le proverbe : à toute chose, malheur est bon. Je profite d'être en arrêt suite à un doigt cassé (qui ne m'empêche pas d'écrire) pour vous poster la suite. Pas beaucoup d'action, mais une importante décision à prendre!**

 **Don't freak out baby-wolves ! On garde le Elsanna, vous inquiétez pas!**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

 **6**

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Anna et j'essayais d'ôter de mon esprit l'image de la femme que j'aimais enfermée dans un confessionnal avec ce vieil homme fanatique, qui devait la sermonner comme jamais. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'elle ne raconterait pas l'entière vérité à l'homme d'Église, mais sa foi la pousserait sûrement à parler. Je supposais qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix. Nos parents étant des membres influents de la paroisse, ils avaient sûrement réclamé au prêtre la confirmation qu'Anna se soit réellement confessée. Bien qu'ils n'avoueraient jamais la vérité sur la situation, de peur que la honte et le déshonneur de ma condition ne retombe sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment menti à mon sujet, taisant mon véritable péché pour énoncer à la communauté que malgré les prières et les sermons, je m'étais détournée du droit chemin et me pervertissais dans les bas-fonds de la ville suite à de mauvaises fréquentations. Mon père s'enorgueillissait bien évidemment de ne pas abandonner, de prendre personnellement à cœur de me faire expier mes péchés et de prier pour le salut de mon âme. Il n'en était par conséquent que plus respecté et admiré de se vouer ainsi à ma soi-disant rédemption, encouragé même par le vieil ecclésiaste que j'avais appris à détester. Je m'étais fâchée il y a bien longtemps avec l'Église et ses croyances archaïques, refusant depuis ma majorité d'assister à la moindre messe et même de remettre les pieds dans un bâtiment religieux. Si Dieu ne voulait pas de moi, alors je ne voulais pas de Lui. Je pourrais bien griller en Enfer après ma mort, en attendant je comptais bien vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais sans Lui.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à regarder un film complètement loufoque, qu'Olaf avait choisi intentionnellement pour me changer les idées. Je devais avouer que ça avait eu l'effet escompté. Épaule contre épaule, sa main chaude enserrant la mienne, j'étais détendue, apaisée par ce moment complice que nous partagions et sa présence réconfortante. Repensant à ses paroles précédentes, je me dis que je pourrais facilement m'habituer à ça. À la fin du film, il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes cheveux.

 **"Tu veux rester manger ?"** me proposa-t-il en se levant.

J'attrapais mon téléphone et fis une petite moue en voyant l'absence de message d'Anna. J'espérais que tout se passait bien de son côté et grimaçais à l'idée qu'elle s'était peut-être fait confisquer son portable. Mes mimiques n'échappèrent pas à mon meilleur ami, qui se moqua gentiment de moi avant de décider d'office pour moi.

 **"Allez, tu restes ! Je vais nous faire un wok de poulet."**

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la cuisine au moment où je me redressais du canapé. Le mouvement tira sur mon dos et le tissu frottant contre ma peau meurtrie me fit lâcher un sifflement de douleur. Aussitôt, il fut à mes côtés.

 **"Elsa, ça va ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"**

 **"Tu n'aurais pas de la crème hydratante par hasard ?"** demandais-je d'une voix cassée par la douleur.

 **"Je vais te chercher ça de suite, ne bouge pas."**

 **"Aucun risque..."** grognais-je en serrant les dents.

Il me fit un petit sourire penaud, réalisant le côté un peu absurde de sa réplique et partit dans la salle de bain. La douleur s'était réveillée brusquement et je n'avais plus rien pour m'en distraire, me rendant bien trop consciente que chaque geste, chaque infime mouvement de mes muscles dorsaux faisait rouler ma peau et ravivant la brûlure cinglante de mes blessures. Olaf revint rapidement avec un tube de crème qu'il posa sur la table basse.

 **"Attends, laisses-moi faire."** m'ordonna-t-il en me voyant attraper le bas de mon t-shirt.

Il le souleva précautionneusement en essayant d'empêcher le tissu de frotter sur mon dos, puis il le fit passer par dessus ma tête avant de me libérer des manches, m'évitant ainsi de devoir lever les bras. Il lança une œillade exagérée sur mes seins nus, je n'avais évidemment pas mis de soutien-gorge, trop douloureux dans ma condition.

 **"C'est que tu serais plutôt bien foutu pour une fille !"** minauda-t-il en souriant.

Je tendis le bras pour saisir un bout de peau à ma portée et le lui pinçais fortement pour me venger. Il couina en sursautant et se frotta le ventre.

 **"Barbare !"** me reprocha-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Je le rejoignis bien vite dans sa bonne humeur, reconnaissante de sa facilité à rendre les choses faciles.

 **"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?"** trancha une voix familière d'un ton que je n'avais pourtant jamais entendu.

Nos rires se turent immédiatement et d'un même mouvement, nous nous retournâmes vers l'entrée. Anna se trouvait dans le couloir, son visage angélique arborant une expression fermée et ses yeux semblaient noirs de colère. Sa présence n'était pas si étonnante, puisque je lui avais dit où j'allais et qu'elle connaissait suffisamment bien mon meilleur ami pour qu'il lui ait demandé, comme à moi, de considérer sa maison comme la nôtre. J'avais d'ailleurs pour ma part un double des clés. Mais je ne m'expliquais pourtant pas la situation. Olaf se racla la gorge et me fourra mon t-shirt dans les mains, alors que je la voyais le fusiller du regard.

 **"Je vais faire à manger. Je vous laisse discuter."** lança-t-il avant de fuir dans la cuisine.

 _*Espèce de lâche ! * pensais-je en me retenant de sourire._

Je me tournais de nouveau vers Anna et haussait un sourcil interrogatif.

 **"Quelque chose ne vas pas, mon lys ?"** demandais-je d'une voix douce pour l'attendrir.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à moi, mais s'arrêta juste avant de me toucher. Elle utilisa le fait que je sois toujours assise sur le canapé et elle debout, pour me toiser d'un air renfrogné. La colère avait presque entièrement disparu de ses beaux yeux verts, lui donnant juste à présent un air blessé. Elle se mordit la lèvre, semblant finalement hésiter à parler. Elle soupira avant de se poser à mes côtés, gardant tout de même sa posture rigide. Elle détourna le regard avant de prendre la parole d'une voix qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à contrôler.

 **"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à moitié nue ?"**

Si elle n'avait pas eu un air aussi sérieux, j'aurais sûrement éclaté une nouvelle fois de rire.

* _Bon sang, je rêve. Elle est... Depuis quand est-elle est jalouse d'Olaf ?!*_

Essayant de maîtriser ma voix, mais retenant difficilement un petit sourire, je levais une main vers son visage lentement et lui attrapais le menton pour la forcer à croiser mon regard.

 **"Tu n'as rien à craindre d'Olaf. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est un homme. Gay de surcroît . D'ailleurs, tu n'as plus rien à craindre de personne."**

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour protester certainement, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. J'attirais son visage jusqu'à moi et déposais un baiser délicat sur sa bouche, avant de la relâcher dans une caresse. Je décidais ensuite d'être totalement honnête avec elle.

 **"Maintenant, si tu veux bien me mettre de la crème... Mon dos me brûle horriblement."** avouais-je en désignant le tube sur la table basse.

Elle fit une moue absolument adorable comme si elle réalisait à quel point être jalouse de mon meilleur ami gay pouvait être absurde. Pourtant, elle se contenta de garder son air bougon avant de s'emparer du tube en question. Je n'ajoutais rien, mais lui souris amoureusement avant de me tourner dos à elle. La fraîcheur de la crème quelques secondes plus tard me fit soupirer de soulagement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir de douleur par moments, malgré ses gestes doux, mais la crème apaisa rapidement la sensation de brûlure. Alors que sa main s'était mise à tracer des arabesques sur ma peau, m'arrachant des frissons d'un autre ordre, elle finit par admettre ce qui la dérangeait.

 **"Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche..."**

 **"Tu es la seule, mon ange."**

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, à peine perturbé par les bruits de vaisselle venant de la cuisine.

 **"Je ne supporterai pas qu'il te touche une fois de plus."**

Je compris au ton dur et plein d'une rage contenue qu'elle ne parlait plus d'Olaf, à présent. Je lui fit face à nouveau et découvris son regard brillant. Elle retenait des larmes de colère, qui la faisait presque trembler. Je la pris dans mes bras et je la sentis s'apaiser dans mon étreinte.

 **"Tout se passera bien ! Je te le promets."**

 **"On pourrait partir..."** avança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

 **"Tu sais bien qu'il ne laissera pas ça arriver. Tu n'es pas encore majeure."**

 **"Je suppose que ça te créerait encore plus de problèmes si je m'enfuyais avec toi maintenant."**

 **"Je crois aussi."**

 **"Même si ça me tue de dire ça, tu devrais quitter la maison."**

Je me reculais, choquée. Les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge, alors que les siens s'enfonçaient dans mon cœur comme des lames de rasoir. Elle parut réaliser l'effet de ses mots sur moi et la façon dont je les avais interprétés. Elle attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les mains en niant frénétiquement de la tête.

 **"Non, non, non ! Ne crois pas que..."**

Elle se stoppa alors que ses yeux dérivaient sur mes seins.

 **"Tu pourrais te rhabiller, s'il te plaît ? Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement."**

Un rire nerveux m'échappa alors que je me passais une main dans les cheveux, un peu perdue.

 _* Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Que ne devais-je pas croire ? *_

Je me laissais faire quand elle me passa mon haut, terrifiée de l'entendre me dire que je devais partir et qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi. Elle sembla s'en apercevoir car elle attrapa fermement mes mains et les serra entre les siennes. Je m'obligeais à plonger mon regard dans le sien, mourant à petit feu dans ce silence insupportable.

 **"Je t'aime, Elsa."** commença-t-elle pour essayer de me rassurer. **"Mais je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, ni qu'il te fasse encore du mal."**

Je n'osais toujours pas parler alors que le battement de mon cœur résonnait de manière anarchique dans ma tête.

 **"Si tu déménageais, on ne risquerait plus de se faire surprendre."**

 **"Je suis prête à prendre le risque pour toi."**

 **"Pas moi ! Il finira pas te tuer..."**

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et ses yeux à présent baignés de larmes de tristesse me suppliaient.

 **"Tu as vingt-deux ans, ce ne serait pas choquant que tu quittes la maison. Et j'aurai dix-huit ans dans quelques mois. On peut supporter ça en attendant. "**

 **"Ta sœur est plus censée que toi."** déclara Olaf dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. **"Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux venir vivre avec moi. Vous pourriez vous voir ici autant que vous le voudriez sans être dérangées."**

Je me levais et me mis à triturais ma tresse, les regardant à tour de rôle. Olaf avec son sourire chaleureux et rassurant. Sa présence constante et inébranlable quelque soit la situation. Anna avec ses yeux brillants, mais décidés. La lumière dans l'obscurité glaciale.

 **"J'ai... J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?"**

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête dans un signe d'acquiescement identique, mais muet. Le sujet était clos pour le moment. Je me raclais la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

 **"Tu restes manger avec nous, Anna ?"**

 **"Si je peux, oui, avec plaisir !"** répondit-elle en se tournant vers Olaf.

 **"Bien sûr, j'ai fait du rab exprès. Allez, tout le monde à table !"**

Alors qu'on se dirigeait tous les trois vers la table, Olaf ayant fait un aller-retour dans la cuisine pour apporter le repas et les couverts, je questionnais ma sœur.

 **"Tu ne dois pas prévenir les parents ?"**

 **"Il me croit chez Kristoff."**

 **"Anna..."** soupirais-je.

 **"Hé, j'y étais, figure-toi ! Ils m'ont déposé chez lui après l'église."**

 **"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue ? Je serais venue te chercher. "**

 **"Ils m'ont confisqué mon portable. Je dois les appeler depuis le téléphone fixe en fin d'après-midi."**

 **"Et les parents de Kristoff ?"**

 **"En fait, ils avaient un truc de prévu, alors ils sont partis peu de temps après mon arrivée. Du coup, Kristoff m'a déposé avant d'aller voir son pote Sven."**

 **"Tu as tout prévu, on dirait..."**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, alors qu'elle me regardait visiblement fière de son plan.

Olaf lui ébouriffa sa tignasse en ricanant, avant de remplir son assiette.

 **"T'es un vrai phénomène, toi ! Allez, mange !"**

Je les couvais du regard tous les deux et me sentis à ma place. Un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être m'envahit.

 _* Oui, je pourrais vraiment m'habituer à ça...*_

* * *

 **Alors, vous êtes toujours là?**

 **Vous en pensez quoi? Déménagera, déménagera pas?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey mes louveteaux ! ^_^**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une belle et bonne année, en espérant qu'elle vous apporte beaucoup de bonheur !**

 **La suite a été retardée par un trop plein d'inspiration SwanQueen, mais la voici enfin !**

 **Faut dire aussi que les fans SQ sont plus nombreux (et plus bavards aussi, mais je dis ça, je dis rien moi... mdr ).**

 **Il n'empêche que voici un nouveau chapître, une nouvelle fois pas très reposant émotionnellement. Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^_^**

* * *

 **7**

Après le repas, nous passâmes l'après-midi à discuter devant la télévision. J'étais heureuse de passer du temps en compagnie des deux personnes que j'aimais le plus. Mon meilleur ami jouait les grands frères avec Anna, prodiguant tour à tour conseils et leçons de moral. Et lorsque je la vis lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel suite à une de ses remarques, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Pourtant, je devais avouer que j'avais le même genre de réaction exaspérée quand j'étais la cible de ses commentaires moralisateurs.

Soudain, la conversation dériva sur les camarades de lycée d'Anna et si dans un premier temps, les anecdotes sur Sigrid, Kristoff et Sven, les amis d'enfance de ma sœur, me firent rire, je ne pus ensuite retenir une grimace à l'énoncé d'un certain Hans qui avait essayé de la draguer. Évidemment, j'avais confiance en Anna et je ne remettais pas en doute son amour. Mais la pointe douloureuse qui me traversa n'en était pas moins bien présente toute irrationnelle qu'elle était, accompagnée d'un sentiment absurde d'insécurité. Malgré ce qu'elle éprouvait pour moi, n'allait-elle pas réaliser que c'était impossible ? Trop lourd à porter, trop immoral à vivre... Sa beauté et son caractère plaisaient à de nombreuses personnes, il lui serait bien plus facile de se mettre avec un de ses garçons de son âge qui lui tournaient autour. Le tout avec la bénédiction des parents, naturellement.

Voyant que je commençais à ruminer et ne voulant pas plomber l'ambiance, je m'excusais pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je poussai la porte sans la fermer et m'empressai de me passer de l'eau sur le visage, espérant que cela me rafraîchirait l'esprit par la même occasion. Quand je me redressai après avoir fermé le robinet, je vis une serviette entrer dans mon champs de vision. Je me tournai pour voir Anna le bras tendu et m'en saisis pour m'essuyer, me contentant d'un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement. Je la vis croiser les bras et me lancer un regard qui me signifiait clairement qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

 **"Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes de douter de toi ?"**

La question semblait plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, car elle ne me laissa pas répondre.

 **"Dieu en personne pourrait descendre sur Terre sous les traits d'un bel apollon, je ne t'en choisirai pas moins pour autant. Je te veux toi et toi seule."**

 **"Je suis désolée... C'est stupide..."**

 **"Oui, un peu et en même temps, non."**

Je haussais un sourcil interrogatif, pas trop sûre de comprendre.

 **"Dans le sens où je t'aime et je n'aime que toi depuis toujours, oui c'est un peu stupide. Mais d'un autre côté, je comprends que la nature de notre relation puisse te faire éprouver des peurs irrationnelles. Après tout, j'ai bien failli faire une crise de jalousie à ton meilleur ami gay..."** lança-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

J'étouffai un petit rire dans la serviette que je tenais toujours, puis la reposai sur le crochet en m'approchant d'Anna. D'une main, je lui repoussai une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.

 **"Quand as-tu appris à être aussi sage ? Je suis l'aînée, c'est moi qui suis censée faire les discours rassurants."**

 **"Sûrement en attendant de grandir pour que tu me regardes comme tu le fais maintenant."**

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un constat, mais ce n'était quand même pas très agréable. Anna dut s'en rendre compte car avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, elle attrapa ma main qui s'attardait sur sa joue. Faisant écho à la scène de ce matin, elle embrassa ma paume et fit courir sa langue sur le bout de mes doigts, ses yeux brillant de promesses interdites.

Le désir me ceignit les reins comme une lame incandescente et ma respiration se fit laborieuse. Pourtant, j'étais incapable de l'arrêter, ni même de faire le moindre geste de peur de briser ce moment, mes pensées à mille lieux de notre conversation précédente. Le feu qu'elle avait allumé le matin même, renaissait aussi facilement qu'on souffle sur des braises couvant dans l'attente d'être ranimées.

 **"Annalys"** murmurais-je dans un souffle proche du gémissement.

Un grondement sortit de sa bouche, pareil à un grognement animal.

 **"Mon Dieu, Elsa ! Tes yeux..."** lâcha-t-elle comme si l'intensité de mon regard lui était presque douloureux.

Elle délaissa finalement ma main pour combler le peu d'espace entre nous et tira sur ma nuque pour s'emparer de mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné. J'eus à peine le temps d'y répondre, qu'elle quitta ma bouche pour embrasser ma mâchoire et tracer un chemin jusqu'à mon cou. Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus d'accès et croisant mon propre regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Mes yeux d'habitude d'un bleu-glace étaient si sombres qu'on aurait dit la couleur d'un mer agitée. Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'appesantir plus longtemps que ses mains se mirent à parcourir frénétiquement mon corps, me poussant rapidement en arrière, puis elle me plaqua contre le mur. Le choc me tira un cri, qui la stoppa net. Elle me fixa brusquement les yeux écarquillés, et recula en portant les mains à sa bouche.

 **"Je suis désolée, Elsa ! Oh mon amour, je..."**

 **"Calme-toi, mon ange,"** soufflais-je.

Je luttais difficilement pour reprendre ma respiration, mais plus à cause de l'état d'excitation dans lequel j'étais qu'à cause de la douleur.

 **"Mais..."**

 **"Tout va bien, je t'assure !"** la coupai-je avec un sourire pour la rassurer.

 **"Hé les filles, ça va ? J'ai entendu crier."** Interrogea Olaf en passant la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

 **"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste heurté le mur avec mon dos. J'ai plus crié par surprise qu'autre chose."**

Je vis mon meilleur ami plisser les yeux de suspicion alors qu'il nous observait ma sœur et moi, à tour de rôle. Il nous détailla longuement, notant sans aucun doute mon souffle court, mes joues rougies et mon regard ombrageux, puis les yeux brillants d'Anna et son air coupable.

 **"Interdiction de faire l'amour dans cette salle de bain tant que tu n'habites pas ici, Elsa !"** déclara-t-il le ton sérieux, me fixant d'une autorité qui contrastait fortement avec son regard malicieux.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de répondre qu'il repartait déjà vers la cuisine, laissant la porte de la salle de bain ostensiblement ouverte. J'échangeai un regard avec Anna, avant d'éclater de rire ensemble. Une fois calmées, je me penchai pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

 **"Allez, viens mon ange ! Retournons dans le salon."**

 **"Laisse moi te remettre de la crème dans le dos, d'abord."**

 **"Seulement, si tu restes sage. Je ne suis pas sûre de survivre à un troisième assaut interrompu. Tes mains ont le don de m'enflammer."**

 **"Parce que tu crois que moi je ne brûle pas à ton contact ?"**

 **"Anna !"** grondais-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux toujours brillants de désir. Je la voyais hésiter à relancer le sujet, moins encline à se retenir que moi. Je lui fis les gros yeux et après un soupir, elle capitula en silence. Elle s'empara du tube de crème et se contenta de remonter mon haut jusqu'aux épaules sans l'enlever. Elle appliqua la lotion avec soin, s'égarant le moins possible sur ma peau.

 **"Merci !"**

 **"Je t'en prie."**

Je rangeais le tube dans le placard avant de faire face à Anna. Elle m'adressa une petite moue malheureuse en venant agripper les poches de mon pantalon.

 **"Je peux avoir un baiser avant d'y aller ?"**

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je pris sa joue dans ma main et déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'essayais de garder le baiser assez sage pour ne pas déraper, tout en lui insufflant assez de passion pour lui transmettre mes sentiments. L'exercice s'avéra ardu, surtout quand je réussis à lui tirer un léger gémissement. Je mis doucement fin à l'étreinte et me reculais avec une dernière caresse sur sa joue.

 **"Je vais devoir partir, il faut que je retourne chez Kristoff."**

 **"Je te ramène si tu veux."**

 **"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de rentrer ensemble, mon amour."** Répliqua-t-elle d'un air triste qui me serra le cœur.

 **"Je voulais dire chez Kristoff. Je te ramène chez lui et je rentre à la maison après t'avoir déposé."**

 **"Ho ! Oui, d'accord, ça me va."**

Je sortais de la salle de bain à la suite d'Anna, quand Olaf franchit le seuil de la cuisine ayant visiblement fini de ranger le goûter que nous avions pris.

 **"C'est l'heure ?"**

 **"Oui. Je dépose Anna et je rentre. Merci pour la journée, Olaf."**

 **"Pas de souci. Appelle-moi !"**

 **"Promis."**

Après qu'Anna et moi l'eûmes embrasser pour lui dire au revoir et remercier une nouvelles fois, nous quittâmes son appartement. L'ambiance était un peu étrange dans la voiture. À la fois détendue et en même temps, la tension sexuelle résiduelle rendait l'air électrique entre nous. Anna me fit un sourire provoquant en surprenant mon regard sur elle, alors que nous étions arrêtées à un feu rouge. Je détournai les yeux sur la route et redémarrai en voyant le feu passer au vert. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis sa main gauche se poser sur ma cuisse et mes doigts se crispèrent sur le volant. Jetant un œil de côté, je la vis afficher un air totalement innocent.

 **"Tu devrais être plus attentive à la route, mon amour. Regarde plutôt devant toi !"**

Je m'apprêtai à répondre, mais sa main entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient me coupant toute répartie. Le tissu de mon pantalon me semblait inexistant, tellement le toucher m'embrasait. Quand je sentis ses doigts effleurer mon aine, je déglutis bruyamment et fit un effort colossal pour rester concentrée sur la circulation.

 **"Anna..."** murmurais-je difficilement.

 **"Oui ?"**

 **"Arrêtes, s'il te plaît..."**

 **"Quoi donc ?"**

Je devinais son air innocent, voulant me faire croire qu'elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi je voulais parler. J'aurais pu tourner la tête pour ajouter plus de poids au sérieux de ma demande, mais j'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur la route sans la regarder. Et je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi en cet instant pour fixer son regard tentateur luisant de désir, que j'étais certaine de trouver si je me tournais.

 **"Cesse de me toucher comme ça. Je risque de nous envoyer dans le décor, si tu continues !"**

Un petit ricanement moqueur vint répondre à ma plainte, mais la caresse disparut avec un dernier toucher tendre. Je soufflai, respirant avec un peu plus de facilité, maintenant que la douce torture s'était arrêtée. Quelques minutes après, nous étions arrivées devant la maison de Kristoff et je garais la voiture non sans regrets.

 **"Et voilà, on y est !"**

Je me tournai enfin vers elle, à peine surprise de la voir me dévorer des yeux. Son regard descendant plusieurs fois pour se perdre sur ma bouche. Je lui adressais un petit sourire d'excuse, sachant pertinemment l'une comme l'autre qu'il était bien trop risqué de s'embrasser en public. Je lui pris la main de la droite et la gauche vint repousser une mèche de ses cheveux, m'attardant sur sa joue dans une caresse délicate.

 **"On se retrouve à la maison très vite, ne t'en fais pas."**

 **"Je sais, mais... Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est dur de devoir faire attention au moindre geste que je fais, au moindre mot que je prononce. C'est épuisant d'être constamment surveillée."**

 **"Je sais, ma fleur de Lys..."**

 **"Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit chez Olaf, vraiment. Tu veux bien ?"**

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Elle pressa nos mains enlacées, m'adressa un dernier regard amoureux et sortit de la voiture. Après avoir sonné, elle me fit un signe devant la porte d'entrée, en attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Je le lui rendis et après m'être assurée qu'elle était bien rentrée avec Kristoff, je me remis en route. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit sur pilote automatique, perdue dans mes pensées. Je remarquais à peine la voiture familiale stationnée devant le garage et m'engouffrais dans la maison à peine consciente de mon environnement.

À peine le seuil franchi, un claquement étourdissant résonna brusquement à mes oreilles et sans comprendre, je me retrouvais à genoux, une main en appui sur le mur de l'entrée, à fixer le carrelage gris. Le sang pulsait furieusement à mes tempes et tout le côté gauche de mon visage semblait irradier d'une soudaine chaleur. Le temps que mon cerveau analyse ce qui venait de se passer, je m'étais remise debout pour poser mon regard sur le visage inexpressif de l'homme qui me faisait face. Seuls ses yeux reflétant une rage effrayante trahissaient l'émotion qui le submergeait. Je pris conscience du goût ferreux dans ma bouche alors que je le fixais impassible, le temps de calmer le tournis que je m'efforçais de cacher. Ses mains étaient des vraies battoirs et la gifle que je venais de prendre m'avait presque sonné. Ma joue me brûlait et je la sentais enfler de seconde en seconde, atteignant mon œil. Pourtant, je me refusais à détourner les yeux. Mon inconscient enregistra la sonnerie d'un téléphone quelque part derrière nous, des bruits de pas, puis la voix étouffée de ma mère et de nouveau le silence.

 **"Tu quittes cette maison aujourd'hui ! "**

La voix trancha net, effilée comme un rasoir, le ton bas et pourtant menaçant.

 **"Nous allons chercher Anna et à notre retour, je veux que tu sois partie. Tu n'as plus ta place dans cette famille. Je ne veux plus te voir, jamais ! Et ne t'avises pas de t'approcher d'Anna."**

La sentence tomba, broyant mon cœur dans un étau insupportable. Mon père venait de me renier et me chasser de la maison. Et malgré tout le ressentiment que j'éprouvais envers lui, après tout ce que j'avais subit... Son dégoût, sa colère, ses reproches, ses punitions... Même si je le détestais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une douleur effroyable à ces paroles.

Je vis à peine la femme qui était censée être ma mère, nous rejoindre un instant après. L'homme en face de moi, l'attrapa par le bras comme pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de moi. J'étais pourtant certaine que ce n'était pas dans ses intentions, elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour me défendre contre lui. Sans la lâcher, il la guida d'une main ferme pour me contourner et franchirent la porte d'entrée non sans m'adresser une dernière fois la parole.

 **"Tu es une abomination ! Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre ! "**

La porte claqua alors que mon cerveau semblait toujours déconnecté de la réalité, refusant de donner des ordres à mon corps. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voiture démarrer, que je repris à peine mes esprits. Difficilement, pareil une somnambule, je gravis l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je pénétrai dans la pièce qui me servait de chambre, ouvris le placard et attrapai un sac. Je me mis à enfournai mes affaires méthodiquement l'une après l'autre tel un robot. La pièce était petite et je n'avais pas tant de choses que ça. Vêtements, chaussures, produits de toilette, livres, mp3, ordinateur portable, et une mallette avec mes papiers. Ma vie entière tenait là... Trois sacs et deux cartons plus tard, la pièce était vide, à l'exception du mobilier que je ne pouvais pas emporter. Je fis plusieurs allers-retours pour déposer le tout dans ma voiture. Heureusement, elle m'appartenait. Je me l'étais achetée moi-même avec mon salaire.

Sur le palier menant à la chambre de ma sœur, j'hésitai. On ne parlait jamais de ses confessions dominicales. Je n'avais donc pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait pu dire au prêtre ce matin. Ni de ce que l'homme d'église, bien que tenu au secret de la confession, avait pu lui-même raconter à mes parents. Il avait pourtant du se passer quelque chose pour que cela entraîne une telle réaction. A moins que sa décision ait déjà été prise et qu'il s'était juste assuré que je sois capable de vider les lieux par moi-même. Cela avait-il seulement une quelconque importance ? Je soupirai en fermant un instant les yeux.

 _Non, aucune. Finalement, je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de réfléchir à ta proposition, Olaf. Tu vas être contente, ma fleur de lys..._

Je ne pouvais partir comme ça, ignorant ce qu'il serait raconter à Anna. Ce serait cruel de la laisser ainsi, surtout que je ne pouvais pas la joindre sur son téléphone. Je faillis appeler chez Kristoff, mais je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir le temps, ni la certitude qu'elle y serait toujours ou que les parents de Kristoff n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux, risquant de décrocher à la place du jeune homme. Je décidai de rentrer dans la chambre et de lui écrire un mot lui expliquant succinctement mon départ et mon lieu de destination. Une fois terminé, je fis le tour de la chambre, hésitant sur l'endroit où le laisser. Je ne voulais pas le déposer en évidence avec le risque que quelqu'un d'autre entrant dans sa chambre ne le trouve. Je finis par le glisser sous son oreiller, espérant qu'elle le trouverait rapidement. Mon regard tomba sur le t-shirt qu'elle portait pour dormir et inconsciemment, je m'en emparai pour le porter à mon nez. L'effluve de son parfum emplit mes narines et je ravalai péniblement un sanglot. Je quittai la pièce tel un zombie, fourrant le vêtement dans le dernier sac me restant, qui attendait dans le couloir de rejoindre le coffre de ma voiture. Le cerveau noyé dans un brouillard épais, j'eus à peine conscience de mes actions suivantes avant de me retrouver sur le seuil de l'appartement d'Olaf. Je luttais avec mon trousseau de clé, tentant vainement de trouver la bonne clé pour ouvrir cette foutue porte fermée. Je voyais trouble et ce n'est qu'en sentant une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma main que je réalisai que je pleurais. Le bruit de trifouillages dans la serrure dut alerter mon meilleur ami, car j'entendis le tintement du verrou qui tourne et la porte s'ouvrit.

 **"Elsa ?"**

Je levai la tête vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes avec un mélange de souffrance et d'espoir.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"**

À peine eut-il prononcé sa phrase que son regard tomba sur les sacs à mes pieds et relevant la tête vers moi, il sembla seulement remarquer l'état de la mienne.

 **"Bordel, Elsa ! Il..."**

N'y tenant plus, je m'effondrai dans ses bras. Olaf referma ses bras sur moi par réflexe, mais sous la surprise, il ne put qu'amortir notre chute plutôt que l'empêcher. Assis par terre, il me berça comme une enfant, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur mon dos alors que je sanglotais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Au bout d'un temps interminable, mes larmes s'étant taries et mon cœur légèrement apaisé, je finis par chuchoter dans son cou.

 **"Il m'a foutu à la porte et il m'a renié."**

 **"Tu es ici chez toi, Elsa."** répondit-il simplement en m'embrassant les cheveux.

 **"Tu es la seule famille qui me reste, Olaf."** réalisai-je alors.

 **"Et je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, Elsa."**

La certitude et l'assurance qui transpiraient dans sa voix, réchauffa mon cœur et je m'abandonnai dans l'étreinte avec soulagement. Oui, j'étais de nouveau à la maison... Et j'avais ma place...

* * *

 **Alors ? ^_^ vous en pensez quoi?**

 **Oui, je sais, je ne lui fais pas de cadeaux à notre belle Elsa :(**

 **Maaaaiiis ça finira par s'arranger, promis !**

 **Des bisous mes petits loups !**


End file.
